


Helpless

by BrokebackPurgatory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drunken Confessions, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I suck at tagging, Kara is still Supergirl, Or at least bi, So it still counts, because I'm awful at outside plot I'm sorry, character driven, spelling errors because I'm stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokebackPurgatory/pseuds/BrokebackPurgatory
Summary: A fic where Lena meets and loves Supergirl first. Then she meets Kara.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena Luthor did not have a fun day ahead of her. She had fired her assistant yesterday, meaning she had a full day of interviews and answering phones while she tried to cover two jobs at once. This also meant she had to wake up thirty minutes early to pick up her own coffee.

  
Lena groaned as she dragged herself out of bed. She quickly dressed, not being as particular about her clothes as normal. All she really did with her face was slap on some mascara and put her hair up in a messy bun. She couldn't be bothered to call a car or drive herself, so she hopped on the metro, hoping no one would notice her.

  
Finally, she made it to her favorite coffee shop, Noonan’s. She hadn't been there herself in a solid year, and just walking towards the shop and smelling the strong coffee scent was waking her up. She stepped in the cafe and took a deep breath, taking in all the aromas.

  
Lena took her time looking over the menu, not really paying attention to the line in front of her. She figured, _H_ _ey, if i have to come out here to get my own coffee, I might as well treat myself._

  
“Hello. My name is Kara, what can I get you today?”

  
Lena focused in on the barista only to find one of the most attractive women she had ever seen. Her vision was flooded with long blond hair and blue eyes with an impossibly bright smile.

  
Lena had to take a second to collect herself before smiling and responding. “Hello, I would like a Doppio, please,” she said as she brushed a stray bit of hair that had fallen from her bun.

  
“One Doppio, coming right up! Can I get a num-name,” Kara said, a blush rising on her cheeks.

  
Lena, unfortunately, hadn't noticed the slip of the tongue or the blush. She was too focused on not letting herself act like a fool in front of the barista. No, Lena, she thought, you will not lose your cool over a random pretty girl. “Lena,” she murmured, leaning in subtly.

  
Kara grinned nervously as she hurried off to make the coffee. Lena let out a puff of air as she slumped into a nearby chair and hurriedly pulled out her phone to text her friend.

  
_Lena_  
I just meet the cutest girl. New barista a Noonan’s.

  
_Paula_  
She gay?

  
_Lena_  
IDK. She doesn't fill any of the stereotypes, but you never know.

  
_Paula_  
How cute is she?

  
_Lena_  
Bubbly cheerleader blonde type, but ripped.

  
_Paula_  
Ripped?

  
_Lena_  
Muscular as hell

  
_Paula_  
Then send a freaking picture, damnit

  
Lena double checked that her ringer and flash were off and snapped a quick picture. She stared at her phone as she awaited Paula's response.

  
_Paula_  
Well shit Lena.

  
Lena  
Oh my GOD I know.

  
_Paula_  
Girl hop on that. That is the hottest woman I've seen in awhile, and I own a mirror.

  
_Lena_  
I hate you

  
_Paula_  
You love me. Go flirt!

  
Lena rolled her eyes as she put away her phone and waited for her coffee. Moments later, she heard the same cute barista call out her name from the counter. Lena suddenly found herself wishing she had put slightly more effort into herself this morning. _Whatever,_ she thought _, I’ll look better tomorrow._

  
“Thanks,” Lena said, looking at Kara. This time, she did see a slight blush which lead to a grin from Lena.

  
As she left the cafe, she may or may not have been swaying her hips slightly more than usual.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Kara slumped against a wall near the back of the cafe and let out a heavy sigh. That was probably the hottest person she had ever seen, like, ever, and she would probably never see her again. She wished she had somehow been able to take a picture to send to Winn. He’d probably lose his mind. Or at least tell Kara who mystery girl was.

  
“Hey Kara,” James greeted from the counter.

  
Kara let out a surprised huff before pulling herself together and meeting her friend at the counter.

  
“Hey, James,” she responded, frantically fixing her apron and glasses.

  
“Well you obviously met someone special to have you that flustered. Who is he?” He asked, grinning mischievously.

  
Kara stopped short and tried not to bumble and stutter. She had only come out as bisexual to Winn and Alex. She hadn't plucked up the courage to tell anyone else. Kara only told Alex when she started dating Maggie, which basically gave Kara the okay that she wasn't going to get a terrible reaction.

  
“Um, ah, no one!” Kara stuttered, grimacing widely.

  
James didn't look like he believed her for one second, but he didn't try and pursue it. “Okay then. I’d like a large latte please.”

  
“No flavor?”

  
James leveled her with a look.

  
“No flavor.”

  
Kara hurried of to make the latte when she heard the breaking news tune on the TVs in the cafe.

  
“Lena Luthor, head of LCorp, has been captured by a rogue alien. She was seen being taken from the street on West Bay Street from the sidewalk. If anyone sees this woman, please contact the authorities.” Drooled the newscaster. Kara’s head whirled around just in time to see a picture the mystery girl from earlier.

  
“Holy shit,” Kara breathed, leaving her speechless. Of course. It would be just Kara's luck that the hot girl she just saw would, one, be captured, two, be somehow related to her cousin's archenemy, and three, probably against aliens.

  
“Katie,” Kara said, trying to catch her coworkers attention. “Katie.”

  
“Hm?” Katie replied, slowly turning to face Kara.

  
“Cover me for like twenty minutes.”

  
“Are you serious, Kara?” Katie fumed, crossing her arms.

  
Kara fought the impulse to roll her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She could already hear her phone buzzing. “Yes Katie. I’ll owe you.”

  
Katie rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I know. Go ahead.”

  
Kara smiled brightly as she ran to the back of the store, changed into her costume, and picked up her phone.

  
“Did you catch the news?” Alex barked.

  
“Of course, I caught the news, Alex. I'm on my way. Where do I go?”

  
“We’re placing Luthor and the rogue at the parking garage on 22nd.”

  
“Is Luthor, like, _Luthor_ Luthor?"

  
Alex paused. “Yes. His sister."

Shit. "Of course she is. Is it the Karlakan? The same on we've been hunting?"

  
“Also yes.”

"Do I have time to pick up the gear before I go after it?"

"Probably not. Go distract it then make a quick trip here to get what you need."

  
Kara groaned. “Can we be sure she's not going to try and kill me while I rescue her?”

  
“We can hope.”

  
“Alright then. In my way."

  
Kara sighed as she dashed off to save the sister of her cousins ultimate enemy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shit,” Lena thought. She was already having a shit day, so of course it makes sense that she would be captured today of all days. She thought through about twenty violent plans to get out of her current situation and kill the random alien that now has her tied to a concrete pole.

  
The alien was massive. When Lena first ran into it, it looked complete human. Now, it had shed its skin, and she could see the sickly brown-green color of its scaly skin. Other than that, it looked completely human, with the exception of the teeth. They looked like small needles, and they were protruding from its mouth.

  
“Now that I have a Luthor, I can feed without being bothered by Supergirl,” hissed the alien.

It seemed to survey Lena’s body, as if it was looking for the best place to kill.  
Secretly, Lena was terrified. But she was never going to let the son of a bitch know. “Supergirl? Really? You're scared of her?” Lena snorted. “Jesus, you must really be pathetic.”

  
Just then, (Of course, just then. Why would anything good happen to Lena Luthor?) Supergirl, of all people, flew in and landed behind the alien.

  
“Thank you for the lovely compliment, Ms. Luthor,” she commented. She flipped her hair back behind her face and leaned back ready for a fight.

  
“Are you fucking kidding me,” the alien growled. Lena smothered a hysterical giggle at the whole situation. It was kind of ridiculous.

  
Lena watched with horror as the alien shed its skin and grew up and up until it was at least nine feet tall, and thick as the pole Lena was currently tied to. Lena watched as she saw a burst of fear flicker through Supergirl’s eyes.

  
Shit.

  
Lena watched with growing horror as the alien and Supergirl charged at each other. She watched them trade blows and receive hits with the power of freight trains with little to no reaction. As she observed this, Lena became scared. She became scared for herself and her fellow humans. These super powered beings could through her and others of the face of the planet and not break a sweat. Anyone of these aliens could rage out and destroy anyone and anything in the radius. Was she scared of Supergirl or Superman doing something like this? Not really. She was terrified of someone similar though. And the longer she watched the battle, the more afraid she became.

  
Supergirl pressed a finger up to her ear. She nodded as she suddenly flew out the parking garage in a blur.

  
_Shit_.

  
Lena assumed that Supergirl finally thought through the mission she was given and realized that Lena was a Luthor. That she didn't want to piss off her cousin by saving his worst enemy’s sister. God damnit.

  
“Finally, time to feed,” hissed the alien, moving slowly forward. It now had a pronounced limp in its left leg.

  
“Can I get a name before you kill me at least?” Lena blurted in a last ditch effort to save her life.

  
The alien let out what Lena assumed was a big belly laugh, but that was not what it sounded like. The laugh sounded like a million chainsaws all going off at the same time. She tried not to wince.

  
“My name cannot be pronounced on your human tongue. My name is-” She let out a long string of nonsensical gibberish. Lena could not stop her eyebrow raise. This whole scene was playing out the the most cliche alien kidnapping ever. Minus the superhero leaving in the middle of the rescue.

  
The alien laughed again, but was interrupted by Supergirl (again) now with a strange contraption stuck to her chest.

  
“Sorry I had to step out, forgot my keys at home,” she said.

  
Despite the fact that she was pissed that Supergirl left her, Lena couldn't stop the loud snort that came from her mouth.

  
A large beam of blue light came from the contraption stuck to Supergirl's chest and blew the alien back. A quick fight ensued, but the alien clearly stood no chance. Supergirl clearly had the advantage and she hastily knocked the alien to the ground, subduing it.

  
Supergirl stood above the alien for a minute, looking proud and smug.

  
“Thank you for being here,” Lena said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

  
“Oh!” Supergirl exclaimed, darting over to Lena. She made quick work of untying the bonds that held her to the pole.

  
“Thank you,” Lena said, rubbing her hands across her arms where the ropes irritated her skin.

  
“You're welcome,” Supergirl said, crossing her arms in a defiant pose. The previously bright and sunny face now turned sour.

  
“I owe you,” Lena said, scowling in return.

  
“I saved you, what is your issue?” Supergirl exclaimed.

  
“You left me! Alone! With that thing!”

  
“I had to get the weapon!”

  
“So you leave me? Alone? I'm lucky that it didn't move fast. I had no way out of the situation. It could have eaten me while you were away,” Lena said, also crossing her arms.

"You're _lucky_ because I broke its leg before I left!"

  
They continued arguing until a large group of what looked like federal agents came running into the garage. A thin girl with short brown ran over to Supergirl. The brunette proceeded to place herself in a protective stance in front of Supergirl. Lena realized how close she was to Supergirls face when she saw how close she was to the agent. She had one hand on her shoulder and she placed herself in front of her by at least half a foot. Lena found herself wondering if Supergirl had herself a girlfriend.

  
The brunette pulled out a badge. “Agent Danvers. Is there a problem?” Danvers had one eyebrow raised in a way that said “there better not be”.

  
“Yes, actually. Your partner here left me, alone, with the alien for three minutes.”

  
The agent restrained herself from rolling her eyes. “Well, she did have to get here.”

  
Lena didn't bother restraining her eye roll. “I mean after she already got here. She came, then she left.”

  
“Yeah, but I also came back,” Supergirl chimed in.

  
Supergirl was right. She did come back, but it was still a sloppy job. Lena thought through the events that unfolded, then took a deep breath. While her anger was reasonable, she was going completely crazy on this girl who had just saved her life. Lena was probably still freaking out with the adrenaline rush. It was then she realized how ridiculous and rude she was being. Lena suppressed a groan.

  
Lena took another big breath. “Yes, thank you for saving me. I apologize for being rude. I believe it was mostly the adrenaline that had me overreacting.”

  
Danvers simply nodded, while Supergirl’s jaw dropped wide open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. Lena tried not to laugh, and barely succeeded.

  
Lena brushed her shirt clean of debris and dirt and started towards the exit of the garage. No one stopped as she left and headed to work (Finally. Jesus).  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What the fuck. Like, actually, _what the fuck_ ,” Alex said, staring at Lena as she left the garage.

  
“Language!” Kara exclaimed, smacking Alex as lightly as possible on the shoulder.

  
Alex rolled her eyes. “Whatever. That is the rudest I’ve ever seen someone act towards you.”

  
“She was probably just flustered.”

  
“You’re just saying that because she was pretty.”

  
Kara opened closed her mouth, looking for a reply. When she found none, she leveled Alex with her coldest look (which, to be fair, was still pretty warm.) and started to walk over to J’onn. Unfortunately, it seemed like he was busy.

  
Kara groaned and slumped against the pole. Of course the cute girl was an asshole. And also rich. And also powerful. And also totally out of Kara’s league. Why was it always like this? Was there no cute, sane, nice people anywhere? Did they all disappear?

  
Kara’s phone went off. She picked up the phone and checked who was calling. Katie. Shit.

  
“Where the fuck are you Kara? It’s been thirty minutes, and you're nowhere near Noonan’s. So, one more time. Where. The fuck. Are you?”

  
“Oh my god Katie I’m so sorry! Two minutes. I’ll be there in two minutes.”

  
“It better be less than that, or it's your ass.”

  
Kara blushed bright red as she kicked off the ground and flew as fast she she could to her (now abandoned) job.  


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That's more kudos than I've gotten on my other two fics combined. Thank you! Also, does anyone know how to add in like clip art perspective dividers? Leave a comment if you do, thank you! Also Oh SHIT I'm sorry I accidentally pressed post my bad oopsie

Kara fought to not slump against the counter of the coffee shop. Something about the fight and the preceding argument yesterday had drained her. She wanted to go home and sleep, but after pissing off Katie, she didn’t want to risk pissing off her boss, too.

  
Kara was going through the motions when she heard the bell of the shop ding, and heard a familiar sigh across the shop. Kara’s head whipped up so fast that she was sure that if she hadn’t been invincible, her neck would have snapped. Lena Luthor strolled into the coffee shop, phone in hand and a pleasant expression on her face. Kara had a hard time not staring. She felt herself swoon against the counter. _No,_ Kara told herself. _No, she's an asswipe and a half. You can't_ swoon _over her._

"Hello. I'd like a large Latte," Lena purred (Did she purr? Maybe it's just in Kara's head. _Why_ do pretty girls _always make her like this._ ).

"Uh, Yeah! Coming right up!" Kara said. She was too busy contemplating how over eager and excited she sounded when she tripped over an empty carton of milk someone had haphazardly placed in Kara's way (Damn you Katie.). The fall obviously didn't hurt Kara physically, but her pride was mortally wounded. She found herself wishing she could be absorbed by the earth so she didn't need to deal with the embarrassment.

"Why, Rao," Kara mumbled under her breath.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lena yelped.

Kara noticed Lena had thrown at least two-thirds of her body over the counter. Kara ran her hand across her face, and put on a fake smile. She flipped her body over in one quick motion and started to get up.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fi-"

She fell again.

It looked like someone had dropped a drink in suprise after seeing Kara fall. Kara could here Katie not-so-quietly laughing her ass off behind the wall, and saw an empty cup in her hand. _Oh, you bitch._

 _"_ Two left feet?" Lena asked, one eyebrow raised and clearly smother a laugh.

"Apparently," Kara sighed.

Kara looked up at Lena to see her eyes widen a bit, then go back to normal as she pointed and Kara's glasses two feet away from where she was sitting. "Uh, your glasses fell."

Kara's cheeked turned bright red. "Oh! Right, thank you. I'm so sorry for this. I'll, um, get your latte now."

"No need to apologize," Lena said, smiling gently at Kara.

Kara felt her cheeks grow even more red (if that was even possible) as she carefully lifted herself off the ground and walked towards the coffee machine.

" _So,_ how's your day been?"

Kara scowled. "It's been wonderful, Katie."

"That was for leaving me out to dry yesterday," Katie taunted as she sauntered away to the other side of the cafe. Kara wanted to throw her to another planet (And she totally could. She might, even. But then who would cover her for work when she needed to run off?). She finished up the latte, rang the bell and called Lena's name.

Kara didn't see Lena so she looked around the room a few times before realizing Lena was literally right there. Lena reached for her drink, careful not to touch Kara's hand.

"Thank you," Lena said, nodding politely. She walked towards the door.

Kara watched her leave with a perplexed expression on her face. As soon as she came up to get the coffee, Lena seemed almost _disappointed._ Why, Kara had no idea.

Kara was thinking through the possibilities that could mean when she heard a loud scream from outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother _fucker,"_ Lena spat as she was captured...again. This time, she wasn't going to be taken as easily. Her brain kicked into hyperdrive as she tried to remember self-defense techniques. Her captor had thrown her over his shoulder like she was a bag of flour, so she made him regret that with a strong kick to his gut.

He grunted in pain as he loosened his grip on Lena enough for her to slip out his hold. The man started going after her again, so she kneed him in the groin and used her elbow to bat him into the ground.

Lena placed one foot on his head, and leaned down.

"Man, or alien?"

He chuckled quietly.

" _Man,_ or _alien?"_

"Lena Luthor...someone wants to speak with you," he said, chuckling harder.

Lena's eyes widened in slight panic. She didn't have the chance to respond before Supergirl came flying in out of nowhere.

"Miss Luthor! Are you okay?" Supergirl said, running over to Lena and the man.

"Yes, thank you. I believe he is human, but he seems to have a motive other than just being a horrible human being. He threatened me after I escaped." Lena said, not taking her eyes off her captor.

"What did he say to you, Miss Luthor?"

"'Lena Luthor, someone wants to speak with you.'"

Supergirl's answer was swallowed up by the wail of sirens and large cars that were suddenly surrounding the area. Lena finally looked up at Supergirl.

Lena really shouldn't have look Supergirl directly in the eyes. She was beautiful, and she could _feel_ herself zoning out but she couldn't bring herself to care enough to focus her attention on what was going on around her.

In reality, Lena knew what was going on in her brain. When she was stressed or worried about something, she tended to be attracted to every pretty girl ever. It was her brain going, _Okay, that super important thing is scary, let's look at literally anything else!"_. Lena, of course, tended to be really, really gay when she was stressed. Unfortunately, now was not the time.

"Miss Luthor?" Said Agent Danvers. She clearly looked incredibly annoyed, with one eyebrow raised and her mouth twisted to the right.

"Yes?"

"So you recognized the man?"

Lena blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Agent Danvers gave a huge, exaggerated eye roll. Supergirl looked like she might elbow the agent. "I _said,_ did you recognize your captor?"

"Oh, um, no. I did not recognize my captor."

"You sound unsure."

"Are you suggesting that I set up my own kidnaping?"

"Well it's not unheard of, ma'am."

"Excuse me?"

This always happened. People saw "Luthor" and immediately thought "evil". If even the agent wasn't going to give her a chance, there was no way in hell Supergirl would. Lena tried to shake off any lingering butterflies and continue as normal.

"Woah! Okay let's settle down," Supergirl exclaimed, taking a small step forward. "Alex, let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know if Miss Luthor planned her own kidnaping. Miss Luthor-"

"Lena."

Damnit.

Supergirl gave a small smile. " _Lena,_ I'm sorry if it seems like we're interrogating you, but we do have to approach the situation from all angles."

Lena understood, but she had to get to work. She had an entire company to run. She didn't have time for this. So she said that exact thing to the Agent and Supergirl.

"I understand that. But trust me when I say there would be absolutely no reason for me to plan this inconvenience. Agent Danvers, I am the CEO of a massive company. I do not have the time to deal with this. At this point, I am an hour late for work, which means I have about 1,000 emails, eight missed calls, I've missed a meeting, and I missed a check up on one of LCorp's newest products. I would be happy to meet with you on a weekend to discuss this, but I honestly do not have the damn time." Oh, that probably sounded rude. "Pardon my language." Better.

Did she regret that? A bit. Supergirl probably thought she was the rudest person on earth, but she did have to think of her company.

Lena took a big breath and sighed as she reached for her purse, which was no longer there from the earlier kidnapping. "Call the office. Say you're Alex Danvers, They will link you directly to me. If either of you show up at my office, I will let you in as well, just, _please,_ make it any day but today. Thank you."

Lena wanted to run a hand across her face, but then she remembered how much makeup she was wearing. She huffed nodded once more at Supergirl and Alex Danvers. "Thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry again for being rude yesterday."

Lena said no more as she headed to the subway. She honestly did not have time to deal with this any longer.

"Wait!" Supergirl yelped as she shot forward and firmly took hold of Lena's arm. "Um, it will, um, take less time to get to your office if I fly you there."

"What?" Both Lena and Alex said in unison.

"Well, I mean, they guy was after you, there may be more. It's safer that way." Supergirl reasoned. She looked like she was trying not to fidget.

Lena's brain turned off for a second. The thought of being practically carried to her office in Supergirl's strong arms made her mentally check out. Her brain came slowly back on as the people around her continued to talk. The part of her brain that was back on (not much of it) seemed like it was trying to tell her why that was a bad idea. In her sated sate, Lean could not think of a single reason why this would not go wonderfully. Lena was in no way likely to turn down Supergirl's offer.

Lena's part of her brain that was still on (it was not much) seemed like it was trying to remind

"Thank you, I think I will take you up on that offer."

Supergirl smiled and held out her hand, and Lena could hear Agent Danvers scoff behind them. Lena returned Kara's smile and grabbed her hand, only to be swooped up in a bridal hold as Supergirl shot into the air.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank Rao Lena accepted Kara's request. She thought she would melted in her boots if she was turned down in front of her sister. Her sister, however was another matter all together. Kara had known from a conversation last night that Alex was pissy with Lena, but she was ruder than Kara anticipated. It probably didn't help that Alex had a naturally cynical personality, and with that came the instinct to think of every option, no matter how nefarious. Which, she guessed, was her job, but _still._ It also probably didn't help that as soon as she left Kara, she went over to Maggie's place. While Kara is super excited for Alex in having that relationship, they do tend to bitch about a certain topic till it's run dry. Kara loves them both, but they're not the most positive people.

With that thought, Kara grabbed hold of Lena and shot up into the air.

"Holy _shit! Mother fucker oh my god Fuck me!"_  Lena screamed. Kara didn't bother restraining her laugh. She got the feeling Lena naturally had the mouth of a sailor, and must practically have to tape her mouth shut to control it during the work day.

After the initial launch, Kara slowed down to medium speed, so as not to hurt Lena.

"Jesus, you're fast," Lena breathed. She sounded like all the breath had been taken from her lungs.

Kara laughed again. "Thank you."

Kara could hear Lena still breathing loud and fast, almost as if she was panicking.

"Woah, are you okay?" Kara asked.

"Yes, yes thank you. I just have never liked flying. Apparently I didn't think that through before agreeing to this."

Kara snorted. "Well, clearly." Kara's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Do you need me to to set you down?"

"Oh, no. No, I am _fine._ Just...how long until we hit my office?"

"Um, I would say about two minutes."

"Right, okay. I can do two minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Kara said, shrugging her shoulder. She heard Lena yelp from under her.

"You _sure_ you're okay?"

"I am fine, just, _please_  don't shrug your shoulders again."

The two spent the rest of the time in silence. It gave Kara time to think. She wan't going to lie to herself, she was clearly attracted to Lena. It was made evidently clear this morning when she swooped in to save the day and found that Lena had taken care of herself. But it was also quite clear that Lena was probably not into girls. Kara didn't want to project her feelings onto Lena, so she then decided she was simply going to treat her as someone who she would rescue from time to time. If she let her feelings get involved with being Supergirl, people could get seriously hurt, especially Lena. Kara couldn't bare to do that to her.

"Could you just fly me into my office please? I believe I left my balcony window open. Top floor," Lena said, pointing out her building.

"Of course," Kara responded. She gently set Lena down on the balcony, readying herself to go when she heard something that made her heart stop.

"Thank you, Supergirl _."_

"Anytime, Lena." Kara had and idea. "Actually, I should probably give you this," Kara said heading over to Lena desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen as she wrote down the untraceable number the DEO used to call her to give her missions. "You know, since you seem to attract unwanted attention."

Lena laughed. It was a low, rich sound. Kara might have melted a little.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME BUT I DIDN'T LIKE WHERE I WAS GOING SO I CHANGED A MAJOR DETAIL I WOULD 100% GO BACK AND REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER. Also like if I randomly change my writing style every now and again I didn't have a stroke I just read a different book.

Three days later, Lena finally gets a new assistant. She was captured once more before she had to put herself on house and office arrest. But, she still needed her coffee, so she hired an assistant.

Lena can't leave her office anymore. She's not _allowed_ to leave her office anymore. It is driving her slowly (quickly) insane. The only good part of the entire situation is she now keeps up a regular corespondance with Supergirl. Not the coffee shop girl, Kara, though, which is unfortunate.

Whatever, she tells herself. She probably didn't even like girls. She didn't really look like the type. In fact, she looked like the most stereotypical blonde cheerleader ever. It's odd, because  car is not Lena's  normal type even remotely. She normally likes short hair and a troublemaker smirk. She had no idea why someone who was all blonde hair and sunshine suddenly had her weak in the knees.

A call interrupts Lena's thought process. She shakes her head and reaches for the speaker button on the phone.

"Lena Luthor speaking."

"Hello, Ms. Luthor. This is Daniel Spitenick II."

Lena rolls her eyes and scowls. She hates Daniel Spitenick II. He's a dick who thinks he's better than everyone, especially women. Lena learned that firsthand when she dated him for two years in college. It was her mother's idea. David Spitenick was an incredibly successful business and his was the business world's most eligible bachelor. Early college was before Lena let herself realize her sexuality, and Daniel definitely helped that process along.

Unfortunately, Lena still had to be extremely cordial with the dick, because if she told him to fuck off to his own little hellhole he could try and burry her company, and she can't risk that.

"Hello, Daniel. How are you?"

"Oh Lena. Don't act like you care. It's not a good color on you."

Lena scowled at the phone.

"Anyway, I do need something from you-"

"You always do, Daniel."

"That's how this works, Lena. You step out of line, I buy your already fragile company and crush it."

"I don't need a reminder."

"You act like you do."

Lena straightened in her back. She hated being told what to do, and she could feel her the venom rising as she fought to keep calm.

"What do you want, Spitenick?"

He chuckled softy. "There we are. I need you to get me in contact with Supergirl."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, _Luthor._ "

He threw her name like a barb.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Of course you will, Lena."

She took a shaky breath. What was she going to do?

\--------------------------

"You're too stressed, Kara."

Kara and Alex are sitting in the lobby of CatCo. Kara's interview for the job as Cat Grant's assistant is in five minutes. Kara's leg is bouncing up and down, and she has seemingly no control over her fidgeting.

Kara turns and glared at Alex. 

 "Of course I'm stressed, I'm about go to a job interview with Cat freaking Grant and if I mess up she will eat me alive."

"Kara, you are Supergirl. I'm sure you can handle Cat Grant."

Kara snorts and leans back in her chair. She runs a hand across her face and takes a steadying breath. She had decided that if she had to spend any more time in that freaking coffee shop that she would kill herself. Or Katie. Whichever is easiest. She is now regretting her decision. Kara can jump building and is faster than a speeding bullet, but Cat Grant somehow manages to scare the bejesus out of her. She's only spoke to her as Supergirl in interviews and talks on her balcony, but she heard plenty from Winn and James.  "Somehow, I doubt that matters without the suit."

Alex rolls her eyes. She thinks Kara should stay at her job in the coffee shop because it's small, unimportant and easier to hide a secret at. Kara remembers the conversation from the previous night.

\-----------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you quit your job?" Alex demanded.

"I mean, I quit. I was sick of it. I want to do more than be a barista Alex," Kara said. 

"You already  _are_ more than a barista. You're Supergirl, for fucks sake!"

"Language!" Kara sputtered indignantly. 

Alex rolled her eyes. Again. She had already rolled her eyes at least eighty times.

"The issue is not why you want to quit, it's why you can't. One, you need to be able to get out of there quickly-"

"Oh, like I can do that with Katie around?"

"I have never heard you complain about anyone more than I have heard you complain about Katie."

"Look she's just very rude okay?"

"That's not the point of this conversation. Anyway, _two_ , you need to work somewhere where people would not expect a superhero to work. CatCo media is not as inconspicuous as Noonan's coffee."

"It's still pretty inconspicuous, Alex. Plus, I have my glasses, so it doesn't matter."

"Kara, a blind man can see you're Supergirl. Those glasses are literally the worst disguise ever."

"Don't knock the glasses."

Alex smiled. Kara knew she would win this argument.

\----------------------------

"Good luck," Alex says as she leans in to kiss Kara on the cheek.

"I love you," Kara says, hugging her sister.

"Love you too. Call me when the interview is over."

"Of course."

Alex smiles as she leaves the building.

There was really no reason for Kara to ask Alex to leave her job to escort her to her interview, but Alex had always helped Kara center herself when she was nervous or scared. She calmed her down and reminded her that, yeah, she's Kara Danvers, but she's also Kara Zor-El, and she could do what she needed to do.

Kara walks to the elevator and takes a deep breath as she walks in. As the elevator climbs the floors, more and more people crowd the elevator. It seems to stop at every floor as at least twenty people climb in with her. Because of this the elevator ride is long and uncomfortable and it makes her almost rethink this job interview, but then the doors open on her floor and she sees two of her best friends and she remembers partially why she wanted this job in the first place.

Kara is practically shoved out of the elevator. She rights her self with a small huff as she straightens her skirt and pushes up her glasses. Kara walks forward into the heart of the main office towards Cat Grant's office. There, she sees a man in Cat's office, probably going for the same job she is. He's clearly posturing and trying to seem more comfortable in the space than she actually is, and with every nonchalant gesture Cat Grant's eyes squint smaller and smaller.

Normally, Kara never listens in on another's interview, but she wants to see what not to do in her interview. She hears them speaking, and Cat's cool voice is asking loaded questions, ones that will get the man in trouble if he doesn't answer them correctly.

"Why do you want to take this job?"

"Uh, so I can try and make my way in the world and this job will give me a good stepping point, ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am, I'm not over sixty or your teacher."

"My apologizes, Miss Grant," he stumbles.

"Don't apologize, just correct it."

"Yes Miss Grant."

"Hm...I will give you a call if you get the job, that will be all. Send in the next applicant."

Kara's heart jumps into her throat. The interview before her did not go well, and Cat was definitely in a bad mood now. She looks over to the right and tries to catch Winn's eye. She doesn't succeed and she walks into Cat Grant's office with a heartbeat going at the speed of sound and no reassuring glance.

"Hello, Miss Grant, my name is Kara Davers and I'm here to interview for the job as your assistant."

"Yes, I know, it says your name on my list," she says. She drags out the last syllable of list as if to make a person feel extra stupid.

"Right, of course you know that." Kara wants to bang her head against a wall.

Cat takes a deep, indulgent sigh before she asks her first question. "Why do you want to work here?"

Kara thinks for a second. "I want to make a difference however I can, and help the world become a better place, even if that just means helping you do what you need to do."

Cat smiles. Thank Rao. Kara's interview seems to be going better than the man's interview, but she can't really tell. Cat is extremely criptic, and trying to decode her expressions is like that one time she was decoding a bomb and her connection with Winn was severed before he could finish telling her how to turn off the bomb. She felt that same stomach dropping panic here. Well, with a little less intensity and fear for the hundreds of people below but the point remains.

The interview goes on and Kara goes through about twelve panic attacks all throughout the hour-long interview. Kara's not sure wether to be relived the interview was so much longer than the guy before her, or very worried.

"Thank, you Miss Danvers, we'll call you if you get the job."

Kara smiles brightly. "Thank you Miss Grant." She nods and turns to leave.

She runs into a table on her way out of the office.

\-----------------------------------------

Lena leaves her office. She's not supposed to, she knows this, but she's going beyond stir-crazy just sitting in her fucking office all day. Plus, it's not like she's going out unprepared. She has, like, fifteen weapons she developed within the last month in light of recent events. She has on a hat, a massive jacket and sunglasses that cover ninety percent of her face.

The first week of lockdown was fine, she had Jess, her new assistant, and Supergirl dropped in often. Lena and Supergirl were actually starting to become quite friendly, until she started to come by less and less. Normally, Lena would assume it was something she did to offend her, or the peer pressure from the media and the people around her became too much, but it felt different. She had experienced that slow easing away from their people, but Supergirl just seemed so frazzled and out of time that Lena started to feel bad for her. She did tend to come around more on the weekend. From that, Lena had to assume that she has something going in her not-supergirl life. Supergirl had admitted to Lena that she did, in fact, have a life outside of rescuing kittens from trees and blowing out fires.

Supergirl, most of the time, is all braveness, bravado and kindness. There has been only two times that she came flying into Lena's office without a huge smile on her face. The first time was after Supergirl went to go speak to David Spitenick. Earlier that day, Supergirl was in her office when Spitenick called. Supergirl made a move to leave, but Lena assured her the call would only take a minute. She suspected that he was calling for his weekly "remember how my company is more powerful than yours" reminder. She was correct, of course, but he also decided to throw in a threatening reminder about his demand two weeks earlier. Lena winced as Supergirl shot up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's an asshole who probably just wants you to promote his product."

"Lena! I don't _care!_ I'm your friend. I'll go talk to the guy."

Lena smiled in thanks.

It was only fifteen minutes later when Supergirl came shooting back into the office with a thunderous scowl.

"Oh god, what did he do?" Lena said.

"Well, firstly," she said as she threw her hands around, "he looked me up and down like he was apprasing me or something," Lena frowned at this. " _Then_ , he took way too many steps forward and was, like, _two inches_ from my face when he got along to asking what he wanted." Lena frowned harder. "He wanted me to go to a party with him as his 'esteemed guest'."

"So, arm candy."

"Exactly!"

"Dick," Lena muttered. Listening to the encounter was giving her anger issues.

"So, I asked him, 'What's the party for?' Because, you know, it'd be a lot easier to bear it if I knew the party was to raise money for starving children, or something."

Lena nods.

"So he just goes, 'No, just a group of friends, but I'm sure you don't need any more incentive than you already. Plus, you get to look at me.' Like, what the _heck?"_

Lena almost snaps the pencil she's holding. "Please tell me you just flew out."

Supergirl sighs. "No, I tried to stick it out, because I didn't want to mess up your company. Anyway, I said I would do it, and he smiled the most disgusting smile I have ever seen and gave me the time time and place of the party. At this point, I'm thinking, 'hey, this is going to be pretty crap, but it's only a few hours', _but then_ , as I turn to leave, _he smacks my ass."_

 _"_ He _what?_ " Lena spat.

"He smacked. My. Ass. So, Lena I am really, truly sorry, but I can not go to that party."

"Trust me when I say I don't blame you. I will _bury_ him."

Supergirl just huffed in agreement.

Lena thinks that that moment made them grow closer, even if it came from a sexist asshole.

The second time she flew in with a frown, she went on a five minute rant about coffee. Supergirl told her she usually wouldn't talk so much about her real life when she was Supergirl, but Lena didn't know who she really was, so it was okay. Something told Lena that the situation was probably _not_ okay going off of the shifty eyes and shuffling feet, but Lena isn't going to complain.

As Lena steps out of her building, she takes several deep breaths of fresh air. Lena could practically melt into the ground, but she keeps moving, because she knows someone could be coming for at any minute and even if she's being ballsy by waltzing around, she's still not going to risk her life completely.

She only makes it four blocks out before she's sweeped up by a blur of blonde hair and a brightly colored suit. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? I actually updated? This is an alternate universe. Also, I'm sorry that there's been so little romance in these chapters. They're kinda hard for me to write. If you can't tell, my favorite thing to write is quick dialogue (I read too much Rainbow Rowell) and subtlety is not my strong suit. Also I edited the last libe of the last chapter again (I'm so sorry I can't make up my mind with anything) but the only thing that's changed is Supergirl did not put Lena on a building (the first time ;))

Lena found herself back in her office. She doesn't even remember the time in between being on the street and at her desk. Lena was not going to stand for that.  
So she walked out her office again. This time, without the heavy coat and hat. This time daring anyone to attack or stop her.

Of course, someone does.

The blonde flash flies in front of her once again before Lena even has a chance to sigh. Now she’s sitting in her chair and she sees a not written in slanted writing that reads “quit it.” Lena laughs.

Then she leaves her office again. 

Lena barely makes it four steps out of her office when she is swept up yet again and placed on top of a building.

"You know, you would probably be able to save more people if you stopped trying to keep me in my office," Lena says with. A small smile on my face.

"Do you think   
  
"Lena, why in the world are you out here _risking your life_ when you could be inside,  _safe,_ in your office?"

Lena did not appreciate being condescended to like she was five, friend or no."Because I'm sick and tired of being on office arrest. I'm not a teenager, I don't need to be grounded," Lena responds coolly.

"Um, you do if you have a threat on your life, Lena," Supergirl huffs.

"Has there been any progress on that threat? It has been a  _month,_ Supergirl. People are suspecting something is up. They think I'm afraid."

"You should be."

"Well I can't act like it!"

It's probably not a good idea to piss off Supergirl, but Lena's doing it anyway. "What do you want me to do? Just sit in my office forever? Never make a public appearance again?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe."

Supergirl says it resolutely, like there's no use arguing. Lena thinks that's bullshit.

"If they think I'm scared, they've won."

Supergirl shakes her head. "No, you're still alive. That means that I've won." Supergirl looks at Lena in way she hasn't seen since before Lex lost it.

Lena's mouth opens slightly in an unsaid response. She can't respond to that. She won. So, Lena sighs and says, "This conversation will continue later, but for now I'll listen."

Supergirl gives her a soft smile. Damn that smile. She will always melt into that smile. Supergirl walks over and opens her arms in a way that says "Tecnically, I'm offering you a choice. Literally, get in my arms because there is no way in hell I'm letting you walk back to your office."

Lena sighs deeply as she steps towards Supergirl. She'll find a way to get her way later, but right now, she's not going to win this argument. She knew it wasn't smart to come out here in the first place, but she did it anyway. Lena tried to ask herself the real reason she came out her, but her subconscious just looked at her with a single raised eyebrow and a look that said "you know why."

She probably did, but she wasn't going to face it for a bit.

Before she can even process being picked up, she's back in her office. Her cold, white, stuffy office with boring modern furniture and hard chairs. She designed this office with the intent of coming off as strong and invulnerable, but now she regrets her decision. Now that the office has practically become her home, the office seemed too impersonal and boring. Lena doesn't like boring, she just pretends like she does to appeal to the press. Now though, she can redecorate her office without fear, because there's only two people who are always allowed in her office (Jess and Supergirl) and no press, ever.

"I'm going to redecorate," Lena says, assuming Supergirl has already left.

Supergirl has not left.

"Really, you need any help?"

"Ah!" Lena yelps, jumping. It really shouldn't frighten her that Supergirl is still there, but Lena assumed that after thier balconey talk that Supergirl was going to immediately leave for another week. Plus, Supergirl was standing behind her, which just wasn't fair. "Oh, you're still here. I thought you had left."

"Oh, do you want me to leave?" Supergirl said as she pointed towards the balcony.

Lena did not want Supergirl to leave. Plus the face she made when Lena spoke kind of broke her heart. "No! No, of course not."

"I just thought, you know, because-"

"No, no, no, you're always welcome here, Supergirl. You're, uh, you're my friend." Lena says, smiling.

Lena's about ninety percent sure she looks like a total idiot currently. She's practically grappling her desk every two seconds, and every word that's coming out of her mouth is a stumble. Plus, she just called Supergirl her _friend._ What if that backfires? What if SUpergirl gets super uncomfortable and just leaves? She can do that, she can _fly_. If she feels awkward and wants to skip social niceties, she can just fly out the window. God, what Lena would do to be able to fly out of the window. 

"Thank you, Lena. You're my friend, too," Supergirl says, smiling brightly.

Lena resists letting out a huge breath in relief. She expected Supergirl to shrink away, to not accepting the friendship of a Luthor, but she did. A Supergirl accepted the friendship of a Luthor. Huh.

"So, you need to redecorate your office? Why?" Says Supergirl, reminding Lena of her previous train of thought.

"Oh, yes! After a while, the white-on-white modern look gets a little cold when you're surrounded by it all day everyday and you're not allowed to leave," Lena says as she sends a joking glare toward Supergirl.

Supergirl blushes and looks away sheepishly. Good. If Lena has to be stuck in her office all day at least Supergirl should feel guilty about it. "What do you think you're going to go for?"

Somewhere, in the back of Lena's mid, she thought a faint "you" but she brushed that intrusive thought aside as quickly as possible. It's not like Supergirl's gay, or that Lena's even interested. Because she's not. Or, at least, that's what she tells herself so she can get a restful night's sleep. God, she needs to get laid. That's the only reason she's having any of these thoughts, anyway.

"Tomorrow," she thinks. "I'll go out tomorrow." Maybe she'll bring Paula. Paula is an ex that Lena stayed friends with after they broke up. Normally, it would be weird having your ex as a wingman, but Paula was so good at it it became a routine. They have a set day every month, but Lena thinks she needs to move the date up a bit. Paula was Lena's bodyguard in college, and she was the one who made her realize, "Huh, so that's why I don't like guys." She cheated on Spitenick with Paula, and that's why he still hates her.

It also might be because he heard them call him "Spitedick" a time or two. Or ten.

"Lena?"

"Huh?"

"Are you going to answer...?" Supergirl asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, um, yes," Lena chuckles nervously. God, what is wrong with her. "What was the question again?"

Supergirl throws her head back in a laugh. "I asked how you're going to redecorate your office."

Lena blushes. "Oh. Um, probably something more homey. Maybe I'll actually get some comfortable couches in here."

"Oh, please do," Supergirl begs.

Lena laughs again. Oh god, she really needs to call Paula.

***

 

“Kiera!”

Kara whipped her head up from her desk. She had been dozing a bit at work recently from all the back and forth from being Supergirl and working what seems like a twenty-four hour desk job. Some days, she feels like Miss Grant just runs her ragged because she’s a sadist, not because she has actual work for Kara to do. Nonetheless, Kara practically jumps up from her desk and sprints to Miss Grant’s office with a notepad and pen handy.

When she first started this job, she didn’t bother with either. Her whole life her Kryptonian upbringing and genes provided her with above average intelligence and a ready memory, but Miss Grant had a tenancy to give twelve orders at once with little tono instructions on how to complete them. Kara’s little notebook was full of dates, times, and notes on how precisely to accomplish Miss Grant’s orders to avoid being fired.

“Kiera, now that you are _finally_  in my office, I need you to get me another coffee, I don’t care where from just make it has at least seven shots of espresso. Also, get me lunch. You know what I want. Pick up the prints from James and ask IT if my wifi is fixed or not yet. If it’s not, let them know they have thirty minutes before I fire every one of them and hire some actually competent people.

I need you to pick up Carter and bring him to my house after schoool, he’s not a fan of the bus and I haven’t been able to arrange my schedule to make pick up possible, so until I do, you pick him up every day and drop him off at my house. He has a key, so there is no need to enter my house, just drop him off and be be on your way. Unfortunately, Kiera, this weekend you are on call. You also will have to be at the gala LCorp is hosting, dress code is formal, be prepared to socialize. That will be all.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.” Kara says. Inside, she dies a little bit thinking of her weekend being taken away. Alex, Maggie and her were supposed to meet up and go somewhere. It was one of those “get-to-know-the-sister” things, but Kara was really excited. She liked Maggie, even if she still held a bit of a grudge of when she rejected Alex. Now, she would probably have to ditch in the middle of the outing to run around for Miss Grant. Great.

Kara heads over to IT first because she wants to give them as much of a warning as possible, because she knows Cat is nowhere near bluffing when it comes to her threat. Next, she runs over to Jame’s office to pick up the prints. They banter a bit, but Kara has to head back over to Cat’s office in two minutes or she’ll start yelling her inccorect name till everyone in the office hears and ignores Kara for the rest of the day to avoid Miss Grant’s ire.

Kara leaves the prints on Cat’s desk and asks if the wifi is works. When Miss Grant nods and shoos her off with a nonchalant gesture Kara heads over to Noonan’s. On the way she stops a mugging and a robbery in a matter of minutes before reaching the coffee shop.

The second Kara’s feet touch the ground, she hears a scream. Not just anybody’s scream, but Lena’s scream. Kara feels ice settle over her body, but before they ever reach her feet she’s already halfway to Lena’s office. Kara doesn't think she’s ever flown this fast in her life, but her friend is in danger, and Kara will not allow her to be hurt. When she sees Lena, she’s free-falling down the side of her building, and Kara lets out a choked gasp. What if she’s not fast enough?

For most humans, when they see they're loved ones in peril, time seems to move slower, taunting them because they can’t do anything to save them. But Kara’s not human, she’s Kryptonian, and for her, everything seems to speed up. It makes it seem like she won’t make it. Like she won’t save them. But Kara has to save Lena. She has to.

Kara barely makes it in time. If Lena wasn't falling from the penthouse, she wouldn't have made it. She would have been dead. Luckily, she reaches Lena and catches her vertically by the waist. She carefully maneuvers Lena into a bridal style hold while whispering “ _You’re okay, you’re fine. I’ve got you. I won’t let them hurt you_ ,” in Lena’s ear. She feels Lena shaking and it makes her want to tighten her hold out of anger for the people who threw Lena of the building. Instead, she just clenches her teeth and tries to keep her heat vision as she feels the anger and heat building beefing her eyelids. She can’t see herself, but if she had to guess, she’s pretty sure her eyes are glowing a bit.

She flies up to the top floor and says “Dropped something?” In the coldest voice possible.

It takes all Kara's control to go for freeze breath instead of heat vision, but she can’t kill them, and her eyes feel hot enough that if she tried to shoot them with it, it would almost definitely kill them. After she blows the over to the side of the balcony, she carefully places Lena on the couch and assures her she’ll be right back. She quickly takes care of the goons and places them in DEO custody to deal with later.Kara flies back to Lena’s office and sits with her on the couch.

“Are you okay?”

Lena gives a short, humorless laugh. “Not really. I just got thrown off my own building by Lillian and Lex’s goons. Maybe it'll be enough to get you to take off house arrest, though."

Kara frowns. “Um, why would I do that?”

“Because it proves I’m not safe anywhere. It proves whether I’m out there doing what I need to do or not, they will always be after me and they will always get to me eventually.”

Kara sighs. It makes sense actually. Her plea from a week ago made sense too, but she pretended like it didn’t to protect her. She really just wants Lena to be safe, but apparently that’s impossible.

“I will ask Agent Danvers. Until then, we're beefing up your security. They’ll be here in ten minutes, tops. Don't worry, we will do a a better job of protecting you.” Kara leans over and takes Lena’s hands. “I promise, I won’t let them hurt you, ever.”

Kara sees her friends normally composed face crumple and Kara’s hearts breaks just a little. Lena surges forward and pulls her into a hug. Kara smiles and leans into he hug.

“Can you please stay until they get here? I get it if you can't, but it would make me feel safer,” Lena whispers into Kara’s shoulder.Kara holds Lena a little tighter.

“Of course.”

  
***  
“Kiera, why is my coffee so late?”

  
“My apologizes Miss Grant. It wasn't intentional, something came up.”

  
“Well, I’m glad you attended to that before doing your job. Anyway, we need to head over to LCorp, while you were attending to your “something,” there has been another hit on Lena Luthor, and this being the fourth/fifth one, I’m interviewing her this time. You’re coming with me.”

  
“Yes, Miss Grant.”

  
***

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this choppy ass chapter! Ps I wrote it drunk and tired from jet lag so...like please don't expect it to be a masterpiece. Also, I don't know if y'all can tell but I totally headcannon Lena being a classic Suffering Millennial™ so she's a total crier just saying. (P.S. Kara is suprised that Cat actually seems to know her name)

“Miss Luthor,” says Cat Grant as she enters Lena’s office.

Lena smiles at her window. She had always liked Cat, and she was her favorite interviewer. She didn't ask the same questions every time, and she was almost always impartial to Lena’s family history, which was rare in anyone, not just a journalist. Unfortunately though, Lena knows this interview will be about her recent assassination attempt, and about her being a Luthor.

At the thought of that, her smile dims. Then, she turns around.

Lena’s first thought is, _Supergirl_. Her second thought is about Kara, the coffee shop girl. All Lena can think is _oh my god, I found Supergirl_ , but she can't betray that in her face, so she just smiles and focuses on Cat to clear her head. The girl might just be an uncanny look alike after all, she doesn't want to make a fool of herself. (At this point though, she knows she's lying to herself. She sees the scar near the girl's right eyebrow. She sees the glimmering blue eyes that held her enraptured back at the coffee shop. She sees the eyes that currently hold her whenever she sees her best friend.)

“Cat! Nice to see you. I imagine you're here about the incident from a few hours ago?”

“Unfortunately, yes. New does travel quite fast. Do you mind allowing me to interview you?”

“Of course, Cat. I'll do you one better and make it an exclusive.”

Cat smiles in a way that tells Lena she has stayed on the most powerful person in National City's good graces.

Lena knows she cant properly conduct an interview if she's distracted like this. Interviews like these require carefully crafted poems, always designed to make her seem ike the perfect sympathetic victim, which was almost impossible seeing as almost everyone _everywhere_ hated her. She can't craft her stance if she's hounded by suspicion. She needs her questions answered.

“Before we start, though, who’s this you brought with you?”

“Her? This is Kara, my assistant.”

Kara looks at Cat with a hilariously baffled expression on her face, like she was shocked at something Cat had said.

“Hello, Lena Luthor,” Lena says, reaching out her hand for a shake. Lena can barely breathe as she waits for the girl to speak.

“Hi, um, Kara Danvers,” she says. Lena’s heart stops. She’s found Supergirl. Both girls have the exact same voice, and Lena knows Supergirl’s voice more than anyone else's. Lena vaguely wonders if Cat Grant realizes that her assistant is the superhero she helped create.

“Are we ready to start the interview?” Cat says, dragging Lena’s attention back to her.

“Of course,” Lena says. The interview starts, and all Lena can think about is Supergirl. She has to laugh. National City’s superhero is National City’s most powerful person’s assistant. It somehow seems very fitting, especially because of all the articles stating that “Supergirl basically works for Cat Grant.” They have no idea how right they are.

It’s incredibly difficult for Lena to continue her interview and pretend she didn’t just find out the secret identity of her best friend. Her best friend. That’s what Supergirl was to her, even if they had only known each other for two months. Then Lena realizes that Supergirl never told her who she really is, and Lena’s mood dips. Why didn’t Supergirl tell her? A small but vicious voice in the back of her head snarls “ _Because you’re a Luthor. You’re a danger._ ”

Suddenly, Lena starts to feel tears trying to form behind her eyes. She figures the combined stress from the fall and the sadness from her realization will result in a breakdown in about ten minutes, so she quickly finishes and ends the interview before that happens in front of Cat Grant. As they leave Lena’s office, Kara stops for a minute and looks back at Lena. Lena wonders if she can tell she knows now. She wonders if Supergirl will be visiting her office shortly to bully her into telling anyone. Not like Lena would. She couldn't hurt Supergirl that way. She was too attached to her.

“Thank you for the interview, Lena.” Says Cat as she closes her notebook and turns off her recording device.

“Of course, Cat. You always have an interview with me.” Lena never likes these interactions. She wishes that she could have a conversation with another business leader and have it not seem like a business transaction, but she understands that this is how this works. Sometimes, Lena wishes she could go back to the days where she was eighteen and in her third year at MIT. She misses being able to wear flannels and sweatpants in public. She misses people hearing the name “Luthor” and not shuddering  away. She doesn't allow herself to think of this often, because it only makes her sad, but, hell, she’s already sad. Might as well wallow in her own misery even more.

Jess leads Kara the rest of the way out of her office, ushering her with a hand to the back.

“ _Thank god for Jess_ ,” Lena thinks. Jess can always tell by Lena’s face when it’s time to make sure everyone leaves Lena alone. Lena should give Jess a raise.

Lena has a system for when she wants to break down. She sets a timer for ten minutes and turns off all the electronics in her office. Then, she sits down on her uncomfortable couch and lets herself cry quietly. She had never been a loud cryer, and any volume had been stomped out by being raised in the Luthor household. Soon, the timer went off on her phone. Lena lets herself have one more silent sob before collecting herself and heading back to her desk. She presses the bottom button on her office phone.

“Jess, do I have anymore live appointments today?”

“Not anymore, Miss.”

“Thank you, Jess.”

“Of course.”

Lena should really give Jess a raise.

***

Kara’s worried about Lena. Near the end of the interview, she seemed to crumple up inside. It was hard to see, but she slumped her shoulders more and pulled her stomach in slightly. Normally, that wouldn't raise any alarms, but Kara had never seen Lena so much as even slightly drop her posture, nevermind full on slump.

Kara makes up a bullshit excuse for Miss Grant, something about double checking reservations personally so she has a reason to step out. Miss Grant waves her off and tells her to be sure she picks up Carter on her way back.

Kara nods and leaves the office. She goes to her normal spot and changes quickly before flying over to Lena.

Kara gets to Lena’s office only to find the balcony door locked. Kara furrows her brow and knocks on the door. Lena turns around to look at her. Their eyes lock and Kara can see the hesitance in Lena’s eyes. Kara frowns more and points to the sky in a question, asking if she should go. Lena hesitates, then nods. Kara nods too. Then she flies away.

Shit

.***

Shit.

Lena probably shouldn't have done that. Lena should call her back, but she really doesn't want to. She doesn't want to go through that talk, and she certainly doesn't want to sort through feelings. She had already done that today, and it didn't go well. Still she should probably call her back, but she knows she won't.

Shit.

***

Kara feels like she messed up, somehow. That being said, the guilt in her stomach might just be that thing she does where she takes on everyone’s emotions as her own. But, that look Lena gave her didn’t fell like it was just saying “Please leave me alone,” (Well, it said that too, but it also said “I’m mad at you.)(Well, maybe not “mad,” per say, but sad. Can you be sad at somebody? Kara doesn’t know, but if you can, Lena sure looks like she figured out how.) Kara heaves a great sigh and flops onto her couch at home.

After Lena asked her to leave, Kara checked the reservations (Just in case) and picked up Carter. She really likes Carter, he’s a sweet kid, and he reminds Kara of herself when she first came to earth. An outcast with too much knowledge for anyone to know what to do with it.

Kara decides to call Alex, she always seems to know how to help whenever Kara feels like shit.

“Hey Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you come over?”

“Feeling shity?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll be over in twenty. I’ll get potstickers and pizza on my way.”

“Really?”

“Uh, duh.”

“Thanks, I love you.”

“Love you too, dork.”

Alex hangs up the phone. Kara smiles in spite of herself. She loves her sister, and after the bump they had at the beginning of Alex and Maggie’s relationship, their relationship had grown even stronger.

Sitting on the couch was making Kara feel antsy, which in turn was making her feel guilty. Kara decides to do something kind of stupid, so she heads to the cabinet where she keeps her one and only bottle of liquor that can get her drunk. The bartender gifted it to her after she helped her kick some asshole aliens out of the bar. Kara hasn't opened the bottle since she had received, but now seemed like an oddly good time to get absolutely smashed. Kara wonders if maybe Alex would be into that as well. Kara had already had two and a half glasses of the alcohol when Alex steps through her door.

“Oh...my god. You're sloshed.”

“Yep!”

“Why?” Alex exclaims.

“Don’t know. Felt bad, sad..." Kara gasps. "Sbad! Anywayyyy, Felt like a good time...feels like a good time...is a good time!”

Alex starts laughing really hard.

Kara pouts. “Stop laughing at me!”

Alex laughs even harder. Kara throws a pillow at her.

“Where did you even get the pillow from? The couch is all the way over there.”

“Suuuuuper speed, remember-bember-bember-bember-bember?”

“...I need liquor for this.”

Kara hands Alex the bottle.

“Oh, honey, not from that. A shot of that will kill me.

It straight-up doubles as drain cleaner. I keep a bottle of scotch here, I'll drink from that.”

Kara giggles wildly.

Alex rolls her eyes.

Kara already feels a bit better.

  
***

When Kara wakes up, her first and only thought is, " _Thank Rao for the yellow sun."_ Without it, Kara's pretty sure she would shrivel up and die. This had to be the absolute _worst_ hangover of her entire life. (But, to be fair, Kara had only had alcohol that could actually get her drunk for the first time about six months ago, so she doesn't really have much to go on.) Kara spent at least ten minutes in bed mourning her own death as she tried to drown out all the noise from the city, which was already hard, but trying to do it while being hungover was arguably worse than kryptonite exposure.

"How ya' doing, slugger?"

"I hate you so much, Alex."

Alex chuckles softly. "No you don't."

Alex is right, she doesn't, but that doesn't change the fact that Kara feels like her head is going to explode. She can barely remember anything from last night (which was the point) but she can make out blurry memories of her trying to escape out of her window to talk to Lena. Luckily, Alex (A very drunk Alex, but still, an Alex) was there to trap her foot and pull her back inside the window.

Kara groans. "Yes, yes I do. _Why_ did you let me get this drunk?"

"I came in and you were already wasted. Like, _wasted_ wasted _._  Even I haven't been that drunk in a while."

Kara lets out a long groan. "Alex, my head _huuuurts_."

Alex shots her a sympathetic look.

"You said something was making you feel bad last night, didn't you?"

Kara flinches and reluctantly nods.

"If it's a who, where are they and can I beat them up?"

" _No, Alex!_ " Kara yelps.

Alex shrugs. "Worth a shot. Do you want to talk about what was making you upset?

No. Kara _really_ doesn't want to talk about it. She feels almost sick to her stomach just thinking about it, and it's not just the hangover. Kara feels like she's done something wrong with Lena, tripped up in a way she can't even remember. 

Kara tries to redirect her thoughts. Maybe Lena wasn't upset with Supergirl, she was upset with her everyday life. (That thought process didn't help either, because that meant Lena didn't trust Kara with knowing what was going on in her life.)(But, to be fair, Kara wasn't telling Lena everything either.)

When Kara starts thinking of that, her mind goes down a whole new path. Should she tell Lena her identity? Would Lena even know who Kara is? Lena had only met _Kara_ Kara like five times, tops, so why would she even care? But something tells Kara that Lena would definitely care about something like that. Especially if she found out about her identity before she could tell her.

"Kara."

Kara's head whips up. "Hm?"

Alex raises one eyebrow and walks towards her. "Crinkle," she says, placing one finger between Kara's brows.

Kara sighs deeply. "Oh Rao curse it all."

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know how long ago Lex's despicable acts were in this cannon so we're going with four years. Also, sorry that last update took so long. As the end of the year approaches, the more homework and tests teachers wanna give. Ya'll know the drill. Also, listen. This chapter wouldn't even be kind of in character if I didn't add like 40 emoji's after everything Kara texts okay don't judge.

Lena's barely registering anything nowadays. She feels the heaviness on her eyelids when she rides to work. She feels the weight and the effort it takes simply to walk to Jess's desk and back to her office. She feels nothing, but she feels the weight of everything.

Lena knows in her head she should deal with what she's feeling. She can feel herself spiraling, and she can feel herself no longer caring. She still showers and puts on makeup to keep the appearance of a "put-together Luthor" but she doesn't eat. Lena doesn't feel the need to. And what makes everything worse is that Cat and Kara come by her office constantly. 

When Lena had yet to register anything Cat had asked her to do a week-long editorial on Lena, and she just nodded before really considering what that meant. Now she has to deal with looking at the girl who broke her heart every single day.

***

It only takes a day for Lena to realize Kara is a dreadful actress. If Lena had gotten to know Kara first, she's almost positive that her secrecy would have stayed a secret for a solid two weeks.

Kara's terrible at pretending that she doesn't really know Lena. Lena sees her casting concerned looks at Lena every other second when Kara thinks she isn't looking. But Lena is always looking, so she always notices.

It's a dance, really. Lena's waiting for Kara to blurt something out, and it takes all Lena's self control to not just out her. She kind of wants to, too, but Lena would never do something that hurtful. The longer the week lasts, the more angry Lena gets. She knows that  the anger is just trying to replace the sadness, but honestly, Lena's making no moves to stop it.

Lena's tired of feeling sad. She tired of pitying herself, but it's incredibly hard to pull yourself out of a depression. As is she feels her self barely hovering over that hole she fell into four years ago.

When Lex turned, her life fell to shit. Lena went from being your smarter-than-average MIT student to the CEO of a failing major company. On top of the loss of the only person that had ever loved her, her mother threw her to the wolves completely when she left the company all to Lena. Lillian didn't even stay on the board. Lena knows that the only way to prevent falling would be to get a good kick in the ass, but she doesn't know who to get a kick from.

Then Paula texts her.

**Paula:**

_Drinks?_

Lena had honest-to-god never been more happy to get a text from Paula.

**Lena:**

_Please. Where are we going?_

**Paula:**

_That new club on 5th?_

Lena smiles. She absolutely needs some goddamn whiskey and loud, pumping music that drowns out everything so you don't have to think.

**Lena:**

_Oh god yes. 10:00?_

**Paula:**

_Perfect. See you then._

***

Kara is losing her mind. She has no idea _what_ happened to Lena, but she looks sad all the time and she clearly doesn't want to talk to Kara. Honestly, Kara's worried about Lena. What if her family finally got to her? If that was the case, there was no way Kara was going to let that stand. 

The issue is Kara doesn't want to press the issue if _Kara_ was the one to make Lena upset. Kara's head was starting to pound from all the bad thoughts, so she decides to search for anything, _anything_ to do instead of just rolling around in guilt.

in the end, Kara saves about two cats, intimidates four bullies and puts out a fire. While it was an extreamly productive day, Kara cannot stop thinking about Lena, so she decides to see if Winn is free.

When Kara finds Winn in the empty back room of the DEO, he's slumped over a desk, drooling, and dead asleep. Kara sees green, blinking lights flashing across Winn's computer, so Kara figures he must have fallen asleep working on something. She walks over to Winn and lightly taps him on the shoulder.

Kara hears a small mumble that leads into a long groan as Winn wakes up. "What time is it?" He asks.

"Um, I think about, like, six o'clock?"

Winn jolts upwards and he lets out a high pitched shriek as he runs out the door. Kara has never seen him run that fast, and she watches with unrestrained laughter, until she hears the explosion. Kara jets over only to find a scene out of a kid's cartoon. Winn is absolutely _covered_ in soot and coughing as he comes out of the wreckage.

"Winn! What the _fuck_ did you do?" Alex screams from about eight rooms away.

Kara may have superhearing, but she thinks Winn might too by the way his eyes widen in terror, despite the fact that Alex is so far away.

"How did you even hear that?" Kara asks.

"Hear what?" Winn responds, looking warily at the door.

"Um...Alex's yell? What else?"

"Oh, I didn't have to hear anything. I assumed."

Kara starts and is bent over laughing by the time Alex enters the room. Alex stops short as she enters the room and she lets out a huge, laborious sigh as she looks at the mess in front of her. "Winn, what extreamly expensive invention was just destroyed?" Alex asks, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Uh...um...I think the wristbands?"

There's a pause as Alex looks up towards the ceiling and debates with herself. Kara hears mutterings of " _not the most expensive thing_ " and " _it could have been the test suit"_ and " _Pam from HR is going to fucking slaughter me_ ". Finally, Alex rolls her eyes and grabs Winn by the arm.

"C'mon, if I have to brave John, so do you. You can't hide in your tech-hole forever."

Winn whimpers as he leaves the room. Kara's still laughing, and then she realizes she has no one to distract herself with.

Then, she gets a text from Lucy.

**Lucy:**

_Hey, I'm in for the next week, and was going to surprise you and Alex, but I landed and now I'm bored. Drinks?_

Somehow, Lucy always manages to have perfect timing.

**Kara:**

_Oh my Rao yes. :) :) :) I haven't seen you in 4ever! <3 <3 <3 ;) I'd love to meet up for drinks, where r we going?_

**Lucy:**

_Wow, I almost forgot you and Clark text the same. At least twenty emoji's per text, and abbreviations for weeks. Anyway, I was thinking about this new fancy ass club on 5th a friend showed showed me. I know, you hate the music at clubs, but they have some_ amazing _mixed drinks, man. I was shocked. It'd be right up your alley. Pick you up at 9:00?_

Kara didn't even think twice. She normally hated clubs. The loud, pounding music was too much for her super senses and drowned out everything else, which was exactly what Kara needed right now.

**Kara:**

_Okie dokie! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3:):):):):;);););)););););)););_

**Lucy:**

_I can't decide if I'm more disgusted by the use of the words "okie dokie" or by the torrential downpour of emoji's for a two word response._

_**Kara:** _

**_:(_ **

**Lucy:**

_You're ridiculous._

_***_

 "Lena, I swear to god, at least pretend like you're having fun," Paula says as she lightly shoves Lena. "You're not going to find the secrets of the world in your expensive-ass whiskey."

"I can  _try_ , Paula," Lena deadpans. Tonight was not going well. Lena was already on her third drink, and she wasn't talking, she was just swirling her drink around dejectedly like a loser. At some point Lena would be drunk, but she was currently only buzzed, and she really needed to be sloppy drunk.

Normally, Lena hated being drunk. The lack of control over her words while also actively realizing she was only saying things because she was dunk gave her a headache. But, she didn't exactly plan on talking to anyone other than Paula tonight, and Paula didn't mind the occasional feminist rant after Lena's fourth drink. 

"Hey, hotties at the door," Paula says lightly slapping Lena's arm.

"Way to sound like a straight man, Paula."

"Shut up. I got my point across. Anyway,  _look._ One looks exactly like your type. Tall, blonde,  _hot."_

Lena gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. So many people could fit that description, but Lena knew the with her luck, it was almost definitelyKara. Lena started to feel the gravitational pull she always felt whenever Kara walked into the room, that tugging on her chest that lead her eyes straight to the door.

She turned her head only to find that was, in fact,  _not_ Kara.

Lena snorts at herself. Is she really that much of a dramatic ass? She looks back at the door to find another girl walk in followed closely by...

Kara.

"God fucking damnit!" Lena whisper-yells as she realizes she the situation.  _Of course_ Kara would walk in right as Lena thinks she's in the clear.

Ignoring Paula's questions, Lena thinks, _fuck it,_ and turns around in her stool to ask the bartender for something she will absolutely regret later.

"Six shots of top shelf tequila with something that will make it go down fast and easy.  _Please,_ " Lena asks. She is not willing to go through the rest of the night like this, and Paula will never let her leave if Lena tells her why she wants to. Paula will just push her forward until Lena eventually bends into peer pressure and goes to talk to Kara.

So, instead of dealing with her problems like a mature CEO of a Fortune 500 company, she downs six tequila shots in a row, ignoring semi-shocked looks for both Paula and the bartender, Tom.

"Let's do this shit," Lena slurs as if she's in a party girl movie.

"Jesus,  _finally,_ " Paula exclaims, frantically trying to catch up to the level of drunk Lena Luther was now at.

Lena had always been a bit of a lightweight, especially compared to Paula, but the amount Lena just downed might even knock Paula on her ass, she Lena figured she had a good two hours and forgot literally everything. At this point, Lena was so drunk that she didn't even care if she only said something stupid just because of the alcohol in her system, which didn't really spell well for Lena, but what did spell well for her? Fuck all, that's what.

So, Lena decided to dance and make bad decisions.

***

Something about the club made Kara feel uneasy. It wasn't anything against the music or the drinks or anything, she just felt kinda uncomfortable. She didn't feel uncomfortable enough to go home though, and Kara was determined to have fun.

Regular alcohol didn't really effect Kara, it wasn't strong enough, but she did like the fruity drinks. So she walks up to the bar and orders a Hurricane to satisfy her sweet tooth. Hurricanes would make most people absolutely smashed in like, two drinks from all the liquor, but Kara was free to drink all the syrupy passion fruit goodness she liked and still be the designated driver.

Kara's still sucking down her drink when she turns and sees something that makes her heart drop. Lena-freaking-Luther out on the dance floor, barely ten feet away from Kara. Kara stops breathing for a minute. Of all the freaking gin joints...

Kara can't take her eyes off of Lena, though. Kara had never seen her so unrestrained. Even before the tension came in-between Kara and Lena, there was always some air of professionalism holding Lena back.

Not here though. Not where Kara can smell the tequila on Lena from ten feet away (which doesn't really sound like a big deal for Kara, but when you can smell a particularly strong sent of alcohol on a specific person in a crowded club, they clearly had a  _lot_ of alcohol.). 

Kara had the feeling that Lena could tell that someone was looking at her, because when Lena turns around, she looked at Kara directly in the eyes and curled her finger in a motion that said, " _come hither."_

Kara's heart starts to pick up pace. Lena was still upset at something, and Kara had the sinking feeling that Lena was mad at her, but here Lena was, giving Kara bedroom eyes from across the floor as she motioned Kara forward.

Kara, who barely had any control over her own free will at this point, starts to feel herself moving forward. Her feet move, step by step, inch by inch, closer to Lena Luther.

And when Kara arrives, Lena reaches up and wraps her hands around the back of Kara's neck, and whispers something that makes Kara freeze.

_"Hello, Supergirl."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm sorry if there's any inconsistency in my story. I kinda dropped this whole story for like 8 months and then jumped back in. I would reread it if reading my old writing didn't make me break out in hives. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS: So this story is going to be about 20,000 words, which means about two more chapters, not including this one. I try to make all of my chapters about the same length at 2,000 words, so yeah.
> 
> PPS: If there is any plot inconsistencies, I'm really sorry. The thing is I just dropped this for like a whole year and reading my own writing makes me break out in hives so I'm just going off of what I remember lmao

"W-What?" Kara says, frozen in place.

Lena detaches herself from Kara and laughs, but it's not a good laugh. It's a broken, sad laugh that stems from hurt feelings and broken promises. 

"What, did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" Lena says, glaring. Her words are slurred, but they are laced with pain, and it makes Kara ache.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about," Kara says in a last ditch effort to try and appease Lena, but Kara knows it won't work, and she knows she only said it because it's what she had said to everybody who suspected something. But this was not everybody, this was  _Lena_. This was someone who had looked at Supergirl and had still seen a person rather than a hero. This was someone who was quickly on her way to becoming Kara's best friend before a rift opened and tore it apart.

Kara guesses that this was the rift.

Lena snorts. It's a short, ugly snort that portray's Lena's disbelief at Kara lying to her, yet again. "Kara, putting on glasses doesn't hide the fucking scar on your forehead. Pulling up your hair doesn't change the shade of honey blonde, and putting on a clumsy, stuttering act doesn't change your voice. I knew how you were the second you walked into my office as Kara Danvers."

"Lena I'm sorr-"

"No! No it's fine!" Lena says, throwing her hands up. "I fucking get it. I'm a  _Luthor-"_

"It's not like that!"

"I'm  _dangerous-"_

"Lena,  _please,_ " Kara begs, leaning forward to touch Lena's arm.

"Don't touch me!" Lena screams, flinging her arms forward. She's drowned out by the music to everyone but Kara, and every word Kara hears breaks her a little bit. The girl of steel bends for Lena Luther, and Lena does not see it.

"Either you trust me or you don't, Kara. You don't get to choose." Kara can see the tears welling up in Lena's eyes as she says this.

"I wasn't mad at first. I wasn't mad when you first walked into my office. But when you continually pretended like you didn't know me, when you tried to come and see me as  _Supergirl_ , after I had meet Kara Danvers, and you clearly had no intention of telling, it broke my heart. My best friend didn't trust me enough to tell me who she really was, because I was still a danger to her."

"Lena, I swear, that's not why I didn't tell you-"

"Oh yeah? Did you run out of paper for the NDA to sign or something?"

Kara stammers, but come up with nothing.

"No? Kara, I would have signed anything you wanted me to. I wouldn't have told soul," Lena says. She takes a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "You know? I think it would have been a lot harder to figure it out if I meet you as Kara Danvers first. It's a lot harder to suspect that a random assistant is a superhero than realizing that a superhero probably has an unassuming identity somewhere."

Kara winces. Both everything and nothing Lena is saying is true, and Kara has no idea how to respond to anything.

"You know what Kara? The week-long torture fest of you and Cat and however many other reporters parading though my office finished today, so it's not like I'm going to have to see you again unless Cat drags you back for a quick interview. You don't have to talk to me, and you don't have to save me as Supergirl, either. I'll get a better security team, one better equipped to fight people, I don't know. It doesn't matter. Don't ever talk to me or come see me again."

Kara stand still, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. She has absolutely no idea how to respond to anything Lena is throwing at her, because no explanation is good enough. No matter what, Kara still lied, and there's no way out of that. Kara is holding back tears, but she thinks that if she cries Lena will think taht Kara's just trying to garner sympathy. But Kara feels horrible, and she doesn't feel like she deserves sympathy. She lied to Lena, and her lie is staring her directly in the face.

Lena seems to lose steam, because her shoulders slump, and she lets out a watery sigh. "I have to go find my friend."

And with that, Lena Luther disappears into the crowd. And she takes Kara's heart with her.

***

Lena wakes up with a pounding headache and no memory of what happened the night before. Well, she remember taking about ten shots before dancing. And she remembers Kara.

Kara...

Lena's stomach hurts thinking about it. Actually, it hurts because she has a hangover, but the icky feeling of foreboding doesn't help. She doesn't remember talking to Kara, but Lena definitely feels like she did. 

Lena's head  _hurts_. She doesn't want to go to work at all, but she'll be damned if a fucking hangover keeps her from work. She's a Luther after all, Luther's don't miss work. They work in their hospital gowns on a cot. So, Lena pops like four Advil and calls her driver to come pick her up.

Lena tries to hydrate as much as possible, and she downs two full bottles of water before her driver arrives. Lena used to drive herself, but after the numerous attacks on her life, she hired a driver who comes in one of seven heavily protected cars. All the cars are Camry's, or Honda, things along that line. People tend to assume that Lena would roll around in a Bentley, when in actuality she was hiding in a Ford Focus.

When Sandra, Lena’s driver, pulls up to the curve, Lena slides in and suppresses a groan. The Advil hadn’t kicked in yet, and her day would be hell until they did.

”Miss Luthor, are you alright?” Sandra asks.

”Oh yes, I’m fine, thank you. I just have a hangover unfortunately.”

”You know, I know a place on ninth with the best hangover food ever, and it’s not far off the course to the office, if you would like, Miss Luthor.”

Lena sighs. “That sounds wonderful, but unfortunately I’m on a diet.”

Lena could almost hear Sandra’s smirk. “Miss Luthor, I mean no disrespect, but you’re not exactly going to cure your hangover with a kale smoothie.”

Lena sighs in defeat. “You’re right, actually. A greasy breakfast sounds perfect.”

”Wonderful, Miss Luthor.”

***

Alex is riding up an elevator in LCorp when she starts thinking about last nights events, and how much she wanted to kill (metaphorically, obviously) (maybe) Lena fucking Luthor.

Alex was getting ready to go out when Kara shot through her window, covered in tears and snot. Kara was ugly crying and Alex could only make out vague words and phrases, like “Lena’s knows,” and “so mad,” and “I’m such an idiot.”

So, here Alex is, NDA in hand ready to deliver to Lena Luthor, including a verbal knuckle sandwich.

Alex tried to tell Kara to just bring Lena the NDA herself and try to explain, but Kara said that Lena mentioned the NDA in the argument that Kara and Lena had, and that bringing it herself would just make Lena yell at Kara.

So, begrudgingly, here Alex is, sitting in Lena’s lobby, and waiting for Lena to get her skinny ass up here so Alex would be able to stop having a staring contest with Lena’s secretary.

Alex has literally had to flash her badge a total of twenty times in ten minutes because the freaking secretary wouldn’t believe she was a legit government official.

Finally, after what seemed like hours (and was only five minutes) Lena arrives at her floor.

Lena stops and blinks a couple of times obviously startled by Alex’s presence.

”Agent Danvers,” Lena says, tilting her head to the side. “Um, hello.”

Alex doesn’t respond.

”Right, um, come on into my office please. Jess, tell Mr. Tsukiuba that I may be a few minutes late, thank you.”

The secretary, Jess, parts with one more glare in Alex’s direction. Alex avoids the temptation to glare back. As petty and mad as Alex feels currently, this is still part of her job, and her job requires professionalism.

Professionalism, however, was hard to achieve when her job required her moderating between her baby sister and the woman that broke her heart.

***

To say that Lena was suprised when federal agent Alex Danvers was sitting in her office waiting room giving Lena murder eyes was a massive understatement. After eating breakfast with Sandra, Lena was feeling quite a bit better, and seeing Agent Danvers' later eyes did not settle well in Lena stomach.

Lena and Alex walk into Lena's office, with Lena walking like a regal businesswoman and Alex walking like she has a gun on her hip and and she's not afraid to use it (which, Lena guesses, that that is one hundred percent accurate).

"So," Lena says, sliding into her chair. "What can I help you with, Agent Danvers?"

The Agent just raises her eyebrow in a way that just oozes danger, and it honestly sends chills down Lena's back.

Lena, however, not one to be intimidated, didn't react. There was a tense silence throughout Lena's office before Lena sighed.

"Look, Agent, I have a business meeting to get to so if all you're doing here is attempting to intimidate me, I'm going to have to ask you to lea-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex exclaims, shocking Lena.

"Excuse me?" Lena says, turning harshly towards Alex. Lena was already feeling on edge with the presence of 

"Miss Luthor, there is only so much I can put up with, but you pretending you don't know who Supergirl is after you _just spoke to her_ is about all the bullshit I can take."

Lena sucks in a breath and freezes. Oh _no._ Lena was really truly content to just wallow in her misery and not tell a single soul she knew about Kara being Supergirl. She must have said something when she was hammered at the club last night. So _that_ was the sinking feeling in Lena's stomach this morning, it wasn't just the hangover, it was the vague memory of doing something she didn't mean to do.

The agent just stares at Lena expectantly, the NDA waving in her hand. However, Lena can't even move her hand, much less move her ass over to the other end of the desk to grab the paper.

 _Get it together,_ Lena thinks to herself. She releases the breath that she had been holding and manages to get herself over to Agent Danvers. "Right" she says, hand shaking as she grabs the NDA. "It's Kara."

The agent rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you don't have to repeat it. I just need you to sign this saying that if you spill the beans the government can sue you for everything you own."

Lena nods absentmindedly. Currently, she's just trying to remember what she said to Kara, because knowing drunk Lena, the words exchanged were unpleasant and whiny.

Lena finishes signing the paper and hands it to the Agent. She practically runs out of the office, but Lena stops her with a question.

"Do you know what I said to her?" Lena asks, voice small and soft.

Agent Danvers turns back to look at Lena in disbelief. "Do you not remember?"

Lena shakes her head. "No," she says. "I was incredibly drunk. All I remember from last night was that Kara was there. I don't even remember going up to talk to her, much less the words exchanged."

"Well they weren't pretty," the agent says. Lena winces. She figured, but she still didn't want to hurt Kara.

"What did I say, other than that I knew she was Supergirl?"

Agent Danvers pauses. "You told her to never speak to you again. You told her to never come near you again."

Lena flinches. Her words were too harsh and she knows it, but she can't go back on them, especially since she knows it's probably better for both of them to not be around each other. For Lena, it would hurt whenever she had to look at her, and she's not very good at hiding her feelings unless it's in front of business partners. Friends is still uncharted territory, and Lena was never even able to have purely friendly feelings toward the hero, anyway.

"Are you sticking by that?" Agent Danvers asks, lifting a brow.

"Yes," Lena answers, too quickly and not forceful enough to seem truly genuine, but that was all she needed.

The agent nods and leaves Lena's office. Lena slumps down in her chair and rests her head on the cool desk. She takes about a minute to calm down and put on a game face before heading out to speak to Mr. Tsukiuba.

 


End file.
